In conventional optical disk players, a high-density signal recorded on disk is scanned with an optical pickup and reproduced. When such a player is mounted and used in a moving object such as an automobile or aircraft, sound omissions tend to occur due to vibrations of the moving object. To prevent this, a mechanism deck as a player unit is placed on a player frame using rubber dampers, thereby absorbing the vibrations. In this case, however, the Q value (i.e., Quality Factor) at the resonant region of the mechanism deck is inevitably large, and normal operation cannot be maintained.
A test result of the conventional optical disk player described above is illustrated in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows transfer characteristics of vibrations transferred to a mechanism deck when various mechanical members such as an optical pickup and a disk table are mounted on a chassis to constitute the mechanism deck, the mechanism deck is supported on a frame using only coil springs, and the frame is vibrated. In FIG. 1, characteristic curves A, B and C are obtained when vibration forces are given as 0.5 G, 0.1 G and 0.065 G, respectively, where G is the acceleration of gravity. As shown in FIG. 1, a considersably high Q value is obtained in a resonance region at a frequency of about 10 Hz. For example, vibration frequencies caused by various severe conditions during the operation of an abutomobile fall between 1 Hz and 125 Hz. Therefore, demand has arisen for improved antivibration characteristics of the conventional optical disk player.